my_brother_is_done_forfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 11: Mahiro and Adventure
MAHIRO AND ADVENTURE CHAPTER 11 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : まひろとアバンチュール (Mahiro To Abanchyūru, ''lit. "Mahiro and Aventure") Previously In house skills are very necessary, and are being learned by Mahiro, little by little. Such is the way of the In Home Security Guard, as Mahiro refers to herself sometimes. Some effort is now being made to cook and clean, abet inbetween the video games and internet surfing. But outdoor skills need to also be learned, especially when Mahiro is coming out of the recluse phase, little by little. Shopping is a needed task, made a little better if one has a friend to help out ! This Chapter's Story Unusual sounds and grunts are coming from the front room of the Oyama household. Oooooohh ! Ahhhhh ! Grunt ! Groan ! Baaaa ! Puuuuu ! Mahiro and Mihari are seated in front of the TV monitor screen. NO, it's not what you think ! That's gross ! They are playing a sumo smackdown video game, and Mahiro, the All Star Sterling Video Gamer, is losing ! In a few moments, a hearty " I WIN !!! " , is shouted from Mihari with gusto and glee ! And the loser ? She has to go shopping at the grocery supermarket near the train station. Mihari gives her loser sister money and a shopping list, telling her that she can buy candy with the change. " What am I, a little girl ? , exclaims Mahiro ! ( out of the mouth of babes ! ) A little while later, Mahiro is going out the front door, shaking like a leaf ( after a 2 year recluse, she is still not used to being out in public, much less dressed as a cute teenage girl ! ). Mihari wishes her well. Then turning to washing dishes, Mihari remarks to herself that Onee-chan is slowly becoming used to being out in public, as well as used to helping around the house. Is she really slowly being rehabilitated ? Now we just need to ''secure the eternal position (*) ! A picture of young adult Mahiro wearing a pretty wedding dress and holding a wreath of flowers forms in her mind. " Yea, right ! " Meanwhile---Mahiro, dressed in a lovely white lace formal blouse with a fluffy bow tie, a gray short-hemline lolita skirt, black tights, cute black ankle boots, and wearing a French beanie cap, peeks around a corner at the supermarket. She bemoans the fact that there are so many people around ! She begins to shiver, and drops to her knees in fear, as an onlooker takes notice of what is happening. Approaching her, a young 'boy', wearing a gray jacket, over a white t-shirt, over a black undershirt, denim shorts, and wearing a baseball cap on backwards, asks if she is okay, if she is sick, if she has a fever ? The 'boy' asks if anything is bothering her and can 'he' help ? Mahiro only gives 'him' a look of 'death warmed over' ! In a while, Mahiro and the 'boy' are seen together in the supermarket, pushing a shopping cart. Mahiro apologizes to the 'boy' for all the trouble she must have caused. 'He' merely states that 'he' was worried about her, since 'he' is about the same age as her, and crowds can be scary at times. Mahiro's dignity crumbles as she acknowledges that she was begging in tears to a 'boy' that she has never seen before. Turning to the shopping list that the 'boy' has---pork, cabbage, mushrooms---is cheap meat on sale okay ? Tensions are eased as the two discuss how to buy the best ingredients. Upon walking past a couple of adult women, an unexpected comment is overheard--- " Look, isn't that so cute ? Are those two teenage kids a couple ? They look and act just like they are married ! " " Come now, don't talk like that ! " Mahiro immediately plunges headfirst into an anxiety complex, thinking that she is a girl now, and she is with a 'boy' now, and the two of then certainly are acting intimate with one another. Leaning her head on the nearest wall, Mahiro silently screams to herself to convince herself, unsuccessfully, that it can't be like that. Outside the supermarket on the sidewalk, Mahiro tells herself that she narrowly avoided being the perfect wife to her newfound 'husband'. She thanks the 'boy' for 'his' help, and tells herself now is the time to run away. Turning to go, the 'boy's' cell phone rings, and the 'boy' tells the caller that 'he' is in front of the supermarket with a friend. " Friend ? " , gulps Mahiro to herself. " There you are, Momiji ! And your friend is Mahiro-chan ? ", comes a familiar voice. " KAEDE-CHAN !!! " , shouts Mahiro. " When did the two of you become so buddy-buddy ? ", asks Kaede. " You know her, Onee-chan ?, asks the 'boy'. " ONEE-CHAN ( Big Sister ) ??? ", stammers Mahiro. That's right, Kaede-chan at one time said that she had a little sister . . . . . . little sister . . . . . . "YOU'RE A GIRL ??? " , shreaks Mahiro. " Am I really that boyish ? ", asks Momiji. " You could at least wear a skirt once in a while ", comments Kaede, as she removes the backward facing baseball cap. " Thank goodness ! ", utters Mahiro as she drops to her knees with tears of joy. " What's wrong, Mahiro-chan ? ", inquires Kaede. The dinner of steamed vegetables is superb. Mihari asks about Momiji, if she is still doing well in middle school ? However, other things are on Mahiro's mind, like she is glad that she didn't 'fall off of the proper path' by shipping with a strange, younger boy. " You Lolicon (+) ", remarks Mihari. " That's not what I meant ! ", cries Mahiro, stating that she is a middle school girl, too. ( Mahiro is actually a high school girl now, they only dropped out of middle school to become the recluse. ) Thinking for a moment about the fact that Momiji is actually a girl, Mahiro next asks, " Wouldn't this be considered YURI (#)? " Chapter Lookback (*) Secure the Eternal Position---''' 永久就職 (read: eikyū shūshoku) literally means "eternal employment". The phrase is a rather old ( since about the Taishō to Shōwa era ) metaphor of getting married and becoming a homemaker, as in being 'employed forever' by a husband. (+) 'Lolicon---' The original meaning for Lolicon, is a shortened word derived from the English phrase "Lolita Complex". The Lolita Complex, is when someone who, despite being over the age of consent (currently 14 in Japan), nevertheless, looks like a child. Many meanings for Lolicon have come about over many years. In modern Japan, the common usage of the word seems to refer to Japanese media ( anime, manga, light novels, video games ) that focuses attention on young, tween, or pre-pubescent girls who 'look' like they are under the age of 14, regardless of whether or not they are actually under or over the age of 14. The word can also refer those fans ( otaku ) of anime, etc. that have an interest in media featuring such characters. Mihari seems to use the word in that context, since Momiji, being a middle schooler, is under the age of 14. Mahiro is about 16. (#) 'Yuri---' A) A genre of sexually oriented anime/manga/light novels, literally meaning a display of 'Girls Love'. It is a Japanese jargon term for media content, as well as a genre involving love between women and girls in manga, anime, and related Japanese media. Yuri can focus either on the sexual aspects of the relationship, or on the other hand, the emotional and spiritual aspects of a shipping between two females, the latter sometimes being called ''''Shōjo-Ai' ( lit, 'Love between girls ) by western fans. B) A common Japanese girl's name meaning 'Lily' ( as in the lily flower ). Manga Fan's Comments on this Chapter Izzulz Nazmi / 35 weeks / 9 likes "Yuri shall conquer the world !" I fully agree ! Starry Airrunner / 32 weeks / 2 likes We all ! Chimei-teki Tempestand / 4 weeks Yuri will dominate human kind; all that is left now is to turn myself into a girl ! Princess Shayna Cafee / 38 weeks / 1 like Bwahaha ! little tomboy sister is so cute~~�� ♡♡ Mark Joseph P Paule / 47 weeks / 4 likes Loli's on your mind? Your depression is worse than I thought ! Axia Asria / 11 months ago / 1 like young waifu ( wife ) ......ha ha ha Mark Joseph P Paule / 11 months ago / 1 like Why a young wife if you can just get a loli wife ? Category:Chapters